


Haikyuu!!! Freaking one shots

by outer_space_junk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst??, Cats, Crows, Cute, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, Prompts?, Reader-Insert, Short Stories, Shorts, hq, idk - Freeform, im obsessed with this anime it's so cute, sports anime, volleyball boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_junk/pseuds/outer_space_junk
Summary: Kenma x reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do read if intrigued thanks! If you have any requests do ask i would like to write something for you thanks and stick with my inconsistent appearances around here, sorry.

  You are Kuroo's little sister so becoming friends with Kenma was simple, especially since you both liked to play video games a lot. And with time spent going to their volleyball games and practices to wait for your brother you grew closer as friends. And your brother thought it funny to tease the both of you, as of right now.

"Hey Kenma look who's here." He said nudging the pudding head. Said person blushed as you walked in. It was the end of the day and you decided to wait for practice to end so you could all walk home together.

"Hey (y/n) chan!" Shouted Lev once he saw you.

"Hi Lev." You respond as you set down your school bag by the wall. "So are you staying to watch (y/n) chan?" He asks bending down to your short height.

"Yeah of course. Have you been practicing more?" You tease, laughing as the giant blushed. "Well yeah of course, you'll see (y/n) chan." He said patting your head.

"Alright come on everyone back to the court!" Shouted Kuroo as he waved in your direction.  
Kenma both loved and hated having you around during practice. Ever since he developed a crush on you it got hard to concentrate. If he let his gaze linger to long on you he would lose concentration. So he had to not look at you, but he couldn't help it when you cheered for some cool move you saw.

After practice everyone got changed and said their goodbyes as they parted ways. Leaving Kuroo, Kenma and you to walk home. Luckily you all lived in the same neighborhood. (Ironically)

  You all ended up deciding to hang out at Kenma's place for a while. You and Kenma sat on his bed playing games together while Kuroo used the bath to take a shower, Kenma already having gone first. You wouldn't admit it out-loud less you die of embarrassment but you had a growing crush on the silent boy sitting beside you. Just being in the same room alone together made your heart beat just a bit more and make your hands all sweaty.

"Dang." You mutter as you lose the round. Setting down the device in your hands you looked over at Kenma admiring his features and thinking it cute the way he scrunched up his nose with a hard part in the game. Eventually he sensed your eyes on him and set his game down, after saving his progress.

"Is something the matter (y/n)?" He asked turning to you. "Oh um no , I'm alright just somethings on my mind that's all." "Oh do you want to talk about it?" He asked, very unsure of how to go on about helping you. "Well it's about someone I like." You mumbled softly as you blushed. "What! I i mean who is it?" He asked quickly composing himself.

"Well it's someone we both know and he plays volleyball." You said not looking at him. "Oh." He breathed out trying to think of which of his teammates you could possibly like. But then again could it be "Is it Lev?" He asked quietly. "What no, he's a good friend. Kenma he likes to play games a lot too." "Eh.." he responded confused.

You honestly didn't see how he couldn't figure it out, airhead. You were about to just flat out say it when he shouted. "(Y/n) chan I don't care who it is but I...i like you a lot, like a lot and I would be really happy if you were to go out with me! Please." He whispered at the end.

All you could do was match him in how red your face was turning. You then gently took his hands and made him look at you. "Kenma the person I like is you silly. I'd also like to go out with you." You said smiling happily at him. The look on his face was something you took to memory he was excited, happy, and even looked like he was about to cry. He then surprised you by taking your face and pulling you in for a kiss.

It was sweet and forceful and Kuroo had to ruin the moment. "Alright about time! Now stop sucking faces so we can go home." He yelled as he burst into the room, teasing the both of you. Yeah he definitely sat outside the bedroom door eavesdropping.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Kenma." You said kissing his cheek quickly and following your teasing brother out. Kenma simply waved and smiled happily about the days outcome.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks for sticking around do let me know if you liked it! ;)


End file.
